1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mouse trap and particularly to a trap which is carried by a lid adapted to be removably connected to a conventional jar having a screw threaded neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been may types of mouse traps in the past, most of which have depended upon some form of spring impelled mechanism which engages and holds the body of the mouse.
Devices of the type described cause either killing or maiming of the animal, which is unpleasant to the user who must dispose of the dead or injured mouse. Such devices may also cause extended periods of pain for animals which are not instantly killed. If the animal is killed, odors will arise from deterioration of the body if it is not quickly removed.
Devices of that type can also cause injuries to the user by catching the fingers or hand within the trap while it is being baited or placed.
Traps of the type now in use are often difficult to operate and to place effectively. They may also be unsuccessful due to the ability of the mouse to remove some or all of the bait without being caught in the trap.